


Poorly Plotted Cunning Plans

by bellonia



Category: Dragon Age
Genre: Bondage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-27
Updated: 2012-01-27
Packaged: 2017-10-30 05:12:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/328112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellonia/pseuds/bellonia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kmeme fill: "Any M/M pairing.</p><p>Someone has been trying to introduce more kink into their sex life. Their LI is not getting the point. Finally, in desperation, they just go ahead and tie themselves up. (Takes a bit of dexterity, if you haven't tried it yourself.)</p><p>"Oh no! Look at me. All helpless and tied up... Ravish me! NOW!"</p><p>The LI gets the point. Porn happens. LI approves. Everyone is happy.</p><p>Recently I have a major thing for Varric/M!Hawke, but I'll take any slash."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Poorly Plotted Cunning Plans

"Okay, it wasn't supposed to end this way."

"With you tied up in my bed?" Varric raised his eyebrow at the tied up Hawke. "And half dressed."

"It was a dare. And a bet. And I was very drunk."

"Garrett. You don't drink."

"Isabela was very drunk. I think it was a contact high. That happens, doesn't it? Would you just untie me now?"

Varric tilted his head and watched Garrett twist, trying to reach for the end of the ties to get himself free. The way he moved and writhed to get free, twisting his wrists and torso reminded Varric of far more intimate moments.

"I don't know, it's a good look on you."

"This?" Garrett looked disbelieving.

"You were the one talking about bondage, remember?" He sat on the bed and absently stroked a finger down Garrett's throat. The man swallowed hard.

"This is... not what I had in mind." His protests had clearly weakened. Perhaps it was the touch, perhaps it was looking into Varric's face and finding a heated look.

"So, what exactly was this dare?" Varric ran his palms down Garrett's chest, guiding him into a better position to be fully taken advantage of.

"Uuuh, fifteen minutes or less I couldn't escape." He twisted a little, leaning into Varric's hand. 

"You know, this is a bit messy for Isabela's usual work," he straddled Garrett, leaning forward to inspect the knots.

"Is it? I ah, hadn't gotten a chance to inspect it," he rocked up and rubbed against him, trying to distract the line of questioning.

"It's not much of a challenge to escape, really," he continued, tightening the ropes. "Not after what I've seen you escape."

"I did say something about contact highs, yes?" Garrett shuddered as he tugged at the ropes. Where he'd felt a little bit of give before, it held firm.

"Mm, you did." He made himself busy - a flurry of action that Garrett couldn't see very well, then he was settled over him again, jerking Garrett's pants down. At first, he let out a startled sound, then he was arching to help, lifting his hips up and grinding against Varric.

He slid down and wrapped his hands around his ankles, tugging his legs apart.

"What are you doing?" Garrett shuddered and held them there.

"Mm, giving you more of a challenge and a distraction."

"Am I going to like this?" he sounded wary but not displeased.

"I'm sure you will," he purred. He'd gone shopping, actually, the day before and gotten personal recomendations from Lady Elegant. Garrett was already arching and twisting, working the knots. "Be still, I'm not done with you yet."

"No?" Garrett again looked suspicious. Varric kept his eyes on his face watching the suspicious look melt into confusion and finally into a hazy pleasure. The thick, smoothly polished stone angled just right that when he twisted again, it earned a shuddering moan out of him. The way his body moved, Garrett was trying to fuck himself on it.

And Varric wasn't done yet. The thing that had sold him on this item was that it apparently came from Orzammar and had a particular functionality in it. He made Hawke stay still a moment longer, watching the way the little shudders too him and the tiny sounds that escaped before he started it. 

It began to hum in Garrett, jerking a shout out of him. It made Garrett's entire body writhe.

"Why- why should I try to escape?" his words were broken up by needy moans.

"The sooner you escape, the better the reward will be," Varric's voice had dropped into a low, rich tone that always made Garrett shudder. He began to talk in that tone - just describing him and the amazingly debauched way he writhed. The sweat on his skin, his damp, dark, curly hair. The set of his hips, the way the stone slid into him, stretched him open, held him open. Garrett would find something - a place to tug that would loosen a knot and Varric would say something to earn a jerk of his hips and the loss of his train of thought.

He seemed to crawl out of his own skin with need, writhing and twisting, riding the stone toy. Varric didn't even notice when Garrett had escaped because he didn't rise, just took the new freedom to find better angles for himself, taking the toy in deeper and harder. 

Finally, he begged in a broken, needy, desperate voice: "Please Varric, fuck me, now, need, please!" He couldn't gather the words long enough but that was all he needed before he slid onto the bed tormentingly slow, taking his time settling between Hawke's legs. He moved the toy in harder, deeper, earning yelps from Garrett and desperate shouts before he took his time removing it, impeded some by Garrett trying to take it into himself again.

Finally, finally, he moved to press against him, into him. He tried to take his time but his control broke. He fucked Garrett in short, hard thrusts. He earned more sounds, shouts and low, desperate moans before Garrett came, jerking against him. Varric followed after with a shuddering sound.


End file.
